His Friend
by SangoMarie
Summary: When Atem went to fight Zork, he didn't go in alone... May Become little dabbles...
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal night, or so I thought. Ra had vanished into the horizon to reveal a beautiful star filled night. If only my master was able to enjoy it.

I was munching on my delicious hay, nickering to the other horses now and then. I heard the rope, which was like my door, move. I turned slightly to see would be out here this late. It was my master. His face was grim, his crimson eyes held so many emotions. I nickered a hello and walked up to him, nuzzling his shoulder like I normally do when he visits me.

Pulling back I noticed he didn't have his normal attire of gold and white. Only a simple kilt and his dark purple cap adorned his body along with the golden pendant that was a shape of a pyramid. Another thing I noticed was that my bridle was in his hands. I nickered happily thinking we were going on a run. Those runs were always the best. He would allow me to stretch out my legs, unlike the day rides when we had to stay close to the guards.

I arched my neck to show I was happy and ready to go. He smiled then frowned before petting my neck. "My friend tonight will not just be a ride. It will be a ride to save our country." He slipped the bride on quickly. He patted me once again before turning to lead me out. At first I was confused. Instead of going left which lead to the big golden doors, he turned right to lead me to a hidden exit. He looked around us to make sure no one saw or was fallowing us, before going through the exit.

Once outside the palace walls, mounted me in one swift leap. He squeezed my sides and directed me towards the desert. I gave a snort and flick of my tail before going into a slow canter. I heard him chuckle, " easy, my friend. This will be a long ride. Would be best to conserve your energy." He patted my neck as he said this, a smile in his voice. I slowed down to a brisk trot, my tail still flying high.

We made our way through the desert, cautious of every little thing. My ears were continuously flickering around trying to pick up noises, while master kept looking around. After passing a small town, he decided it would be best to pick up the pace. With three clucks to me, I switched from a trot to a fast gallop.

In no time an abandoned village appeared. "Slow down my friend. We're almost to our destination." I gave a nod of my head and slowed down to a trot once more, still very cautious of our surroundings.

He halted me when we came upon a small temple. He dismounted slowly, walked up to my head and patted my muzzle. "My friend, this is were we will part. Its been an honor having you as a friend and companion." He slipped my bridle off, "I'm freeing you. I hope the res of your life is better than it is now." He kissed my muzzle then turned to walk away, dropping my bridle to the ground. I pinned my ears back and gave a sad cry before running in front of him, starring at him, telling him he was crazy to go in alone. "No my friend. I must do this alone!" he stepped around me with his head held high and kept on marching to the temple.

That's when I realized, once he'd step in there, he wouldn't be able to step back out. That's when I decided to follow him no matter what. I walked up to him and nuzzled his hand, telling him I was not going to leave him alone. He stopped and looked at me before sighing out loud.

"Fine my friend, you win." He grabbed a bit of my mane and jumped onto my back. "Let's save our country together my friend." With one more pat, I reared up into the sky, singing my battle cry, my legs kicking the air like I used to as a young colt.

I then bolted up the stairs, not only to our destiny, but to our end.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot. As you probably guessed it was about the horse that lead Atem to victory in battles and what not. Yea I know it didn't happen in the manga/series. But this is what writing is about… making it your own. Please Review on what you thought of it. **

**I'm even considering adding more to this story if enough people like it. Most of them being drabbles of Atemu and his Friend. He still doesn't have a name but if you want suggest what his name should be. **

**Thanks! Happy Trails my friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone to read the first chapter and reviewed/favorited. I decided to do another chapter. Don't know if there will be more after this one. Review and maybe I will. **

I awoke to the darkness and voices.

"Pharaoh!"

"Pharaoh, are you in here?" came a man's voice.

Soon, a light hit the walls of the cavern that I was laying in.

"Pharaoh!"

My ears twitched as the voices made their way towards me.

"Please Pharaoh! ANSWER US!" came a women's voice.

I lifted my head up slightly, wincing as I felt pain shot through my neck. I slowly looked around, looking for my friend.

"Pharaoh! Can you hear us?!" Came another male's voice.

I found nothing but his golden pendent on the ground near the table where I last saw him.

"Priest Seth, I think I see something!"

I groggily got up and walked over to the golden pendent that was on the floor. I nuzzled it, sniffing it getting the last bits of his scent.

"I hear something! This way!" came a gruff male's voice.

I let out a sad sigh. That's when I knew he was no more of this world.

I heard running feet coming my way. "Pharaoh, you in here!?"

At first, I was calm about this. I knew that one day he would no longer walk amongst us. Then I became in raged with the object by my feet. I grabbed the rope that was tied to it with my teeth then flung it around violently. I reared high, still swinging it back and forth.

"STOP!" came the man's voice. A few gasps were heard. But it was too late. I was back onto all my feet, swinging my head down smashing the pendent into millions a pieces as I let go of it.

I turned to the two-legged creatures my ears pinned back, rage lighting up my eyes.

"Easy my friend, lets not cause any more pain," came an elderly voice. I looked to see and old short man with a sad experison on his face. He came up to me, putting his hand up so I could sniff it. I backed up a bit my ears still pinned down. He just standed there, waiting for me to calm down. Once I was calmed down, the old man walked up to me, talking softly to me. When he got to me, he placed a halter on. Rubbing my face in reassurance, he gave the group a nod.

Two of them, one holding a stick and another wearing what looked like a key, walked to the broken pendent, sadness and confusion coming off their bodies in waves.

"He's gone… how could he leave us?" the one with the blue hat stated with anger and saddness in his voice.

"He did what destiny called him to do…" said the bald man, "he sacrificed himself for his people and the world."

Sniffs of saddess could be heard around the room.

I lowered my head, sending a silent prayer for the gods to have mercy on his soul.

I noticed the old man was on his knees crying, the rope out of his hands. The halter came lose as I shoke my head a bit. Once it was off I bolted for the door.

A bunch of loud, angry shoots bounced around me, but I payed to heed, I just ran till

I made it outside, past the wait soldiers and horses, past the town, and into the unknown. Unsure where my feet were taking me, but hopefully to someone who needed me now.

**Thank you once again for reading. Please comment. There may be another chapter, its undecided at this point. I've planned to start working on another Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. I have two in mind at this point. Both have a layout down, just need to work on details. **


End file.
